


Во время миссии

by TJul



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fantastic, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Это была обычная миссия...





	1. Во время миссии

Личный дневник Дж. Т. Кирка:  
  
_Нам повезло, мы нашли солнечную систему, в которой было целых две планеты класса М. Одна (третья планета системы) напоминает Землю своими переливами голубых, зелёных и белоснежных цветов, не говоря уже о множестве других оттенков, но вот другая планета (четвёртая) больше напоминает мне Марс, хотя эта аналогия не соответствует действительности, так бы сказал мистер Спок. Да, планета бесплодна, но у неё есть пригодная для дыхания человека атмосфера, как и вполне приемлемый климат. Сама по себе планета была царством всевозможных вариаций терракотового цвета._  
  
Мы решили заняться в первую очередь изучением третьей планеты, как более перспективной.  
  
Первые исследовательские партии не нашли там никаких признаков разумной жизни, также на планете не обнаружено никакой вредоносной для нас фауны и флоры, конечно, результаты предварительные, но думаю таковыми и останутся. Моей команде нужен отдых и эта планета идеально подходит.  
  
Я ещё не спускался на планету, решив для разнообразия подчиниться Споку и инструкциям Звёздного Флота, но сегодня я, Спок, Боунс, а также энсины Стычкин и Инсана спустимся в ещё не изученном районе возле реки (надо же искать подходящие для отдыха уголки!).  
  
  
Десантный отряд транспортировался на берегу спокойной небольшой реки. Песок речного пляжа, где они стояли, был великолепного розоватого колёра. Но не это первое что обратило на себя внимание капитана. Первым стал аромат незнакомой планеты. Описать его сложно, он сочетал в себе запах весенней травы, цветущих вишен, хвои, и множество других не менее приятных Кирку запахов. Они очаровывали раз и навсегда.  
  
Пейзаж был красив своей буйной дикостью и неухоженностью. Деревья, окружавшие пляж, являли собой отдельные произведения искусства — они переплетались между собой гладкими стволами удивительного голубовато-зелёного или бирюзового цвета. Кирк не знал, как назвать его. Листва же была обычной — салатной, подобно молодым листочкам земных деревьев. Из леса доносилось пение местных «птиц», прекрасное, а не тревожное как на других незнакомых планетах.  
  
Под деревьями раскинулся покров из всевозможных цветов и кустарников. Вот что увидела десантная группа. Но уже через минуту каждый занялся своим непосредственным делом, хотя это не касалось первого помощника мистера Спока, похоже, он начал исследовать местность уже в первые секунды материализации. Что незамедлительно решил прокомментировать доктор Маккой.  
  
— Спок, неужели вы не можете хоть на минутку оторваться от своего трикодера? Посмотрите, какая красота!  
  
— Доктор, мы на неисследованной территории и изучение окружающего ландшафта в первую очередь только с целью оценки красив он или нет, я считаю нелогичным.  
  
— Трудоголик! — и Маккой включив свой трикодер, стал искать лекарственные растения.  
  
Кирк же, не обременённый необходимостью заниматься исследованиями, просто любовался мирным видом планеты, но включив трикодер. «Да чудесное место для отдыха, — думал он. — Тем не менее, не стоит показывать энсинам, что капитан тут только чтобы проветриться. Совместим приятное с полезным — выясню, пригодна ли вода в реке для купания. — И направил трикодер на воду с целью узнать её температуру. — Идеальна! Так теперь возьмём пробы воды».  
  
— Энсин Стычкин, дайте мне контейнер для взятия проб воды, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Кирк. Но прошла минута, а энсин так и не соизволил подойти. — Энсин Стычкин! — позвал капитан, оборачиваясь, но энсина нигде не было видно.  
  
Привлечённые криком на него взглянули остальные.  
  
— Где энсин Стычкин? — спросил у спутников Кирк.  
  
— Только что был рядом со мной, — ответил удивлённо энсин Инсана, — я лишь на минуточку отвернулся. Он был здесь, — показал энсин на ничем не примечательное место возле кромки леса.  
  
Спок подойдя туда, внимательно осмотрел место исчезновения:  
  
— Здесь кровь.  
  
— Кровь? — недоверчиво переспросил доктор Маккой, подошёл к Споку, оттеснив его в сторону, и изучил красные капли трикодером. — Да это кровь энсина Стычкина, — удручённо сообщил он.  
  
— Ясно, — Кирк открыл коммуникатор. — «Энтерпрайз», это Кирк.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Скотти.  
  
— Скотти, ты можешь засечь энсина Стычкина?  
  
— Секундочку, капитан.  
  
Через означенное время растерянным голосом Скотт сообщил:  
  
— Капитан Кирк, я не могу обнаружить энсина Стычкина!  
  
— Понятно, Скотти. Конец связи.  
  
— Надо обыскать местность, — сказал Кирк, поднимая глаза на своих подчинённых. — А, где Инсана?!  
  
— Тут, — ответил Маккой, поворачиваясь туда, где стоял энсин.  
  
Спок так же повернулся, чтобы изучить это место трикодером.  
  
— Что за чертовщина, капи… — Маккой замолк на полуслове — капитан исчез. — Спок, где Джим?! Где все! — с нотками страха в голосе воскликнул доктор.  
  
— Доктор, вы задаёте вопросы на которые как вы знаете я ещё не получил ответ, — заявил Спок водя по сторонам трикодером, но при этом стараясь не упускать из виду Маккоя.  
  
Доктор же неосознанно приблизился к Споку и не будь первый помощник вулканцем, наверняка вцепился бы в него.  
  
Спок мысленно вздохнув, положил свою руку на плечо Маккою. Он понял, что поступил правильно: доктору необходим был такой эмоциональный с точки зрения вулканцев жест, но абсолютно естественный для друзей-людей, а доктор, что бы он ни говорил вслух, считал Спока своим другом. Маккой беспокоился о Джиме и энсинах.  
  
— Думаю нам необходимо вернуться на корабль, доктор Маккой.  
  
В этот момент Спок ощутил головокружение, дезориентацию, мир вокруг померк и вновь явился его взору, но это был не мир третьей планеты. Его рука по-прежнему лежала на плече доктора.  
  
— Где мы? — это был Маккой.  
  
— Полагаю, на четвёртой планете системы, в которой находится «Энтерпрайз». Это следует из…  
  
Он не успел объяснить, из чего это следует, так как сбоку раздался голос:  
  
— Вы правы, мистер Спок.  
  
— Джим!  
  
— Капитан.  
  
Дружно откликнулись Маккой и Спок.  
  
— Да это я. Кстати, со мной тут Инсана и Стычкин, — сказал Кирк, отметив про себя положение руки Спока.  
  
— Необходимо сообщить на корабль, где мы, — внешне спокойно произнес Спок, убирая руку.  
  
— Мы пытались, но что-то блокирует сигнал, — ответил Кирк, — и это ещё не всё, похоже энсин Стычкин нашел артефакт, свидетельствующий о разумной жизни. Это камень с письменами, тут рядом.  
  
— Он большой, — разводя руки в стороны, будто рыбак хвастающийся рыбой, сказал Стычкин.  
  
— Энсин, у вас кровь, — спохватился доктор Маккой, вспомнив, наконец, зачем он нужен.  
  
— Ерунда, зацепился за колючку ещё на той планете и тут же очутился здесь, — ответил, смущённо улыбаясь Стычкин.  
  
— Ну, это мне решать «ерунда» или нет, энсин, — проворчал доктор, открывая аптечку.  
  
— Капитан, я думаю, логично заняться установкой связи с «Энтерпрайз», — решил напомнить о насущном первый помощник.  
  
— Да, да, мистер Спок, займитесь этим…  
  
  
Через час связь была налажена и они благополучно вернулись на корабль.  
  
  
Личный дневник Дж. Кирка:  
  
_Как выяснилось цивилизация, жившая на четвёртой планете, называлась Гории. Наш десантный отряд случайно попал в поле действия их транспортатора. Но он давно был разлажен, так считает Скотти, поэтому наши «исчезновения» произошли неодновременно. Сам по себе транспортатор функционирует на пока неизвестной нам энергии, поэтому не удалось засечь его работу, когда мы были на пляже._  
  
Как нам повезло, что неисправность касалась только одновременного перемещения, а не правильной сборки наших атомов (доктор Маккой, узнав об этом, сказал, что ему надо выпить).  
  
Что касается самих Гории пока не ясно, что с ними стало, но думаю, выяснение этого только вопрос времени…


	2. Во время миссии. Дополнение к дневнику.

Личный дневник Дж. Т. Кирка:  
  
 _Ох, наконец, дошли руки записать, что же случилось с нами после неожиданной транспортации на четвёртую планету. Так, а на чём же я остановился в прошлый раз? Ага, вот — Спок решил напомнить об установке связи с «Энтерпрайз»…_  
  
  
— Капитан, я думаю, логично заняться установкой связи с «Энтерпрайз», — решил напомнить о насущном первый помощник.  
  
— Да, да, мистер Спок, займитесь этим. Мы с энсинами попытались, но как я уже говорил, что-то блокирует сигнал. Установить природу блока мы не успели.  
  
Первый помощник кивнул и, достав трикодер, стал обшаривать местность в поисках аномалии.  
  
— Ну вот, энсин, ваша ручка теперь не отвалится, — довольный собой проговорил доктор Маккой.  
  
— С-сэр, она могла о-отвалиться?! — энсин Стычкин разом потерял бравый вид и испугано взглянул на небольшую царапину.  
  
— Кхм, энсин, я это иносказательно, — поспешно ответил Маккой.  
  
— Доктор, как видите, ваши  _иносказания_  непонятны не только мне, но и людям. Это лишний раз доказывает, что…  
  
— Мистер Спок, мне не интересно, что, по-вашему, это доказывает. И вообще вы должны искать «глушилку», а не что-то там доказывать. Машете тут своим трикодером направо, да налево, будто других направлений не знаете!  
  
— Доктор, я… — Спок прервался, и быстро перенастроив трикодер, ткнул им в землю. — Нашёл.  
  
Маккой закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая — «ну, что я говорил?».  
  
— Что это? — поспешил остановить «взрывоопасный» диалог Кирк.  
  
— Капитан, примерно в шестистах метрах отсюда под землёй я засёк генератор помех.  
  
— И что, мы его руками выкапывать будем? — всё-таки влез доктор.  
  
— Прямо под нами расположена сеть туннелей. Вокруг же нет никаких построек, но раз сюда направлен луч транспортатора, следовательно, где-то рядом должен быть вход в подземелье.  
  
— А не приходила ли в твою остроухую голову мысль, что здания могли разрушиться? — ох, уж этот доктор.  
  
— Боунс, давай поищем вход, — решил поставить очередную точку Кирк.  
  
— Сэр, может быть, вход у камня с надписями? — решил внести свою лепту и энсин Инсана.  
  
— О, камень…  
  
— Это наиболее вероятно.  
  
— К камню!  
  
— Есть, капитан! — и энсины кинулись показывать дорогу, как будто капитан мог забыть, где лежит находка, осмотренная им десять минут назад.  
  
  
— Вот он, — пройдя пару метров, показал энсин Стычкин на внушительных размеров булыжник весь в каких-то замысловатых писульках.  
  
Спок просканировал камень.  
  
— Да, капитан, вход под ним.  
  
— Интересно, вы его силой мысли, мистер Спок, двигать будете, чтобы вход открыть?  
  
— Доктор, вам ведь должно быть известно, что я просто контактный телепат и не обладаю телекинетическими способностями.  
  
— Спок, вы можете найти трикодером «открывалку»? — спросил Кирк.  
  
— Нет, капитан, мой трикодер ничего подобного не фиксирует.  
  
— Но ведь что-то должно быть! Эх, может здесь написано, как открыть проход, — с надеждой взглянул на письмена капитан.  
  
— На расшифровку уйдёт слишком много времени, капитан, а у нас нет пищи и воды. На этой планете источники воды, как показало сканирование с орбиты, располагаются только глубоко под землёй. Растительности крайне мало, животных крупнее пяти сантиметров нет…  
  
— А это сканирование разве не показало подземелья? — доктор Маккой указал пальцем в землю.  
  
— Нет, доктор, поле, которое блокирует нашу связь с кораблём, помешало и сканерам, — ответил Спок невозмутимо, как могло бы показаться энсинам, но Кирк понял, что вулканец раздосадован на себя.  
  
Маккой же, по-видимому, решив продолжить выяснять причины такой «плохой» работы сканеров для удобства дальнейшего разговора облокотился на «многострадальный» камень и…  
  
И ничего не случилось.  
  
И ничего не происходило ровно две минуты. Затем камень ухнул, словно устав выслушивать эти пустые разговоры, и отъехал в сторону.  
  
Но дело было не в Маккое, просто энсин Стычкин смущённый таким, по его мнению, странным поведением начальства решил, всё-таки поискать отпирающий механизм и тыкал своей уже отмеченной на соседней планете рукой во всякие подозрительные буковки. И дотыкал. Очередной тычок и привёл к вышеуказанному событию.  
  
— Ах, ты ж… — свалился в образовавшуюся столь неожиданно яму Маккой.  
  
— Боунс! — подбежал к проёму Кирк. — Ты как?  
  
— Да цел я, цел. Тут не высоко, — ответил Маккой, впрочем, капитан и так это прекрасно видел.  
  
Прыгать не пришлось — вниз вели ступеньки.  
  
Когда все спустились, Кирк приказал:  
  
— Мистер Спок, ведите нас к блокиратору.  
  
— У нас фонариков нет, — встрял Маккой.  
  
— Скорее всего, они не понадобятся, — указав на проход, сказал первый помощник. Причина была очевидна — проход стал потихоньку освещаться. — Автоматика сработала.  
  
— Спок, может быть, там кто-то есть? — спросил Кирк.  
  
— Вероятность очень низкая, если смотреть по состоянию данного места — здесь давно никого не было.  
  
Действительно повсюду пыль, и на полу кроме их следов других не было.  
  
— Тогда идём, — сказал Кирк, но при этом всё же достал фазер. Он шагнул к коридору и исчез.  
  
— Опять двадцать пять, — огорчился Маккой.  
  
— Нам всё равно туда. Целесообразно пойти одновременно, — сказал мистер Спок. — Идёмте.  
  
Они шагнули к проходу вместе, но им это не помогло.  
  
  
Маккой очутился в тесной кладовке. Так, во всяком случае, ему показалось: вокруг был какой-то непонятный хлам весь покрытый толстым слоем пыли. Он повернулся. Дверь. Обычная такая, ну со старинной ручкой — такие сейчас редко делают. Теперь двери автоматические — раздвижные, «а если заклинит?» иногда думал доктор, подходя к таким дверям. Маккой не очень жаловал технику, но разве его кто-то спрашивал.  
  
Доктор потянул ручку. Дверь легко открылась. «Повезло», — с облегчением подумал Маккой.  
  
Он вышел в такой же коридор как тот, что они так неудачно штурмовали.  
  
«Ну, и куда дальше?» — коридор был пуст, покрыт всё той же вездесущей пылью, а по бокам его располагались безликие двери. «С ручками», — подытожил доктор Маккой.  
  
— Направо или налево? — спросил доктор у до сих пор тихого коридора, он, конечно, ничего не сказал, но Маккой, уже приняв решение, пошёл налево.  
  
  
Энсины переместились вместе, очутившись в длинной зале. Она имела несколько более праздничный вид, чем виденное ранее помещение, а именно: на стенах висели картины, так, по крайней мере, решили товарищи, изображения абсолютно невозможно было рассмотреть под слоем пыли, кое-где стояли какие-то абстрактные статуи, если конечно так не выглядели строители этого комплекса. Ну и дополняли всё это невразумительные груды мусора, возможно, когда-то это была мебель.  
  
— Пойдём туда, — предложил Инсана и направился направо.  
  
  
Кирк транспортировался в клетку.  
  
— Блеск! — заключил после осмотра места своей материализации капитан. Клетка была обыкновенная: толстые прутья, без намёков на ржавчину, дверь закрывается ключом и скелет гуманоида — более понять по нему было не возможно. Помещение, где стояла клетка, никакой полезной информации не несло: две двери, пыль, пыль, пыль, мусор.  
  
«По-крайней мере у меня фазер. Сейчас открою», — решил Кирк и, направив оружие на дверь, включил… Ничего!  
  
«То же самое я мог бы делать с обшивкой звездолёта», — понял Кирк после минуты тщетного воздействия на прутья. Что далее по программе Кирк решить не успел. Со скрипом в его помещение отворилась одна из дверей, и громко чихая, туда заглянул Маккой.  
  
— Боунс! Как я рад тебя видеть, — радостно улыбнулся другу капитан.  
— Ещё бы он не радовался, в таком-то положении, — ответил, оглядывая узилище Кирка, доктор. — Кто тебя сюда?  
  
— Никто. Ветром занесло. Ты лучше ключ поищи, может он где-то здесь?  
  
— А фазером?  
  
— Если бы всё было так просто, я бы тут не сидел. Боунс, поищи ключ, — попросил Кирк.  
  
— И как ты себе представляешь эти поиски, тут же метр пыли? — наморщив нос, полюбопытствовал Маккой.  
  
— Ручками. Поторопись, а не то это я пылью покроюсь.  
  
  
Спок материализовался в темноте — экран трикодера давал слишком мало света. Рядом никого не было — это он понял по тишине вокруг: Маккой уже бы ругался, а энсины… ну, они бы тоже не молчали. Ничего другого не оставалось, как выставив перед собой трикодер, осторожно пойти вперёд.  
  
Прошёл Спок не далеко. Перед ним была стена. Тогда первый помощник направился вдоль неё, справедливо полагая, что где-то в этой стене должна быть дверь. Одной рукой он касался стены. Ей-то Спок и нащупал связку ключей. Он взял её и в это момент его ослепил яркий свет.  
  
— Спок, это ты, — раздался голос доктора — до боли знакомый, как подумал бы человек. — Ага, и ключи нашёл. Молодец, хоть какая-то от тебя польза.  
  
Маккой подошёл к Споку, забрал ключи и вышел за дверь.  
  
«Ну, дверь не закрыл. И то ладно», — как отметил про себя Спок, эта мысль слишком эмоциональна.  
  
Выйдя за дверь, он увидел, что Маккой пытается открыть ключами клетку, в которой маялся капитан.  
  
— Капитан, кто вас тут запер? — без перехода начал первый помощник.  
  
— Спок, и ты здесь! Никто не запирал, я сюда транспортировался, — обрадовано ответил Кирк.  
  
— А мне сказал, что ветром занесло, — без намёка на обиду доложил Маккой и наконец, подобрал нужный ключ.  
  
  
А в это время Стычкин и Инсана, миновав залу и пару коридоров, открыли дверь, по-видимому, туда, куда стремился их отряд изначально. Это было средних размеров помещение загромождённое аппаратурой. Она работала: цветные огоньки индикаторов горели, что-то тихо пищало, в дальнем углу тревожно вспыхивал красный фонарь. Напротив их двери располагалась другая.  
  
— Дошли, и что дальше? Что тут надо отключить? — поинтересовался Стычкин у Инсана.  
  
— Я биолог, а не… — Инсана замолк, внезапно поняв, что перешёл на репертуар их уважаемого доктора. — Ну, ты понял.  
  
— Да. А пыли тут! — осматривая пульт, поведал очевидный факт Стычкин. — Может вот эта красная кнопочка? А? — сказал он, протянув руку к большой треугольной кнопке, горящей из-под слоя пыли, по-прежнему ярко-красным огнём.  
  
— Не вздумай нажимать, спец по кнопкам! В этот раз Маккоем можем не отделаться.  
  
— Что я дурак? — обиделся Стычкин, но руку он убрать не успел, замерев на месте, так как открылась дверь на другом конце комнаты и в помещение зашли: мистер Спок с трикодером, капитан с фазером, доктор Маккой — с Кирком и Споком, уж такой у него был вид, что не он с ними, а они с ним.  
  
Капитан, увидев энсинов, собрался что-то сказать, тут в комнату, через дверь, в которую вошли энсины, влетело нечто.  
  
Инсана на ум пришла ассоциация: «Зомби». У влетевшего гуманоида, так пока классифицировался летун, кожа была нездорового цвета, к тому же свисала лохмотьями с его лица и других открытых участков тела, одежда также носила фрагментарный характер. У существа явно отсутствовала рука, а ноги наполовину.  
  
— Ух! — сдавленно воскликнул Стычкин и непроизвольно нажал кнопку. Коротко взвыла сирена, а в помещении разом потух и свет, и пульт. В наступившей темноте было слышно, как рухнул летающий незнакомец.  
— Конец света, — добавил в наступившей тишине доктор.  
  
— Я не хотел, — почему-то громким шёпотом заявил Стычкин.  
  
Тут у Кирка запищал коммуникатор. Он открыл его, из динамика донёсся взволнованный и искажённый расстоянием голос Ухуры:  
  
— Капитан Кирк, ответьте. «Энтерпрайз» вызывает капитана Кирка, ответьте.  
  
— Кирк слушает!  
  
— Капитан! Где вы? Мы никак не можем вас найти?! — радостно и тревожно спросила офицер по связи. — Как остальной десант?  
  
— С нами всё нормально. Мы на четвёртой планете. Засеките нас и транспортируйте на корабль.  
  
— Сделаем в лучшем виде, капитан! — это был главный инженер Скотт.  
  
  
Личный дневник Дж. Кирка:  
  
 _…Ну, вроде так всё и было. Летающее существо оказалось андроидом, работающим от источника энергии, который так удачно отключил энсин Стычкин (не знаю благодарить мне Боунса за то, что вылечил его неугомонную руку или как?). Нет, сделаю я ему выговор (Стычкину) пусть в следующий раз аккуратнее будет, а то и вправду устроит Конец Света в отдельно взятой Вселенной, а мне исправляй!.._


End file.
